Hasta que lo pierdes
by ELea-SLyTHeRiN
Summary: posibles SPOILERS DH. No eres consciente de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Y para Harry es demasiado tarde descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando Hermione ha entregado su corazon a Ron. HHr


**N/A:**_Hola!! Este fue mi regalo de cumpleaños para __**Earwen Neruda**__ y lleva colgado en mi LJ desde entonces. A buenas horas me da por subirlo y compartirlo con el mundo... xD ¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

**HASTA QUE LO PIERDES  
by Elea**

_Dicen que no eres consciente de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_

Si Harry hubiese tenido la oportunidad de ser un niño normal, su último curso en Hogwarts no habría tenido nada de especial. Pasaría las tardes sobrevolando los terrenos de Hogwarts a lomos de su escoba. Surcaría los cielos hasta sentir el aleteo de la traviesa snitch entre sus dedos y el peso de una nueva victoria en el marcador de Gryffindor. Se vestiría de uniforme, llegaría tarde al desayuno y perdería 10 puntos cada vez que olvidara sus deberes de Pociones. En las tardes soleadas saldría a pasear con Ginny por los alrededores del lago. Hablaría de quidditch con Ron hasta bien entrada la madrugada y una vez al mes beberían cerveza de mantequilla por las calles de Hogsmeade. Cubriría con su capa cada regla quebrantada y las pequeñas hazañas nocturnas que harían enfadar a Hermione o acabarían en castigo. Se divertiría, prepararía sus exámenes y, sin mucho entusiasmo, tomaría el Expreso de Hogwarts sin billete de vuelta. Y conservaría, durante el resto de su vida, los mejores recuerdos ambientados en el colegio, en su _hogar_.

Pero Harry Potter nunca ha sido un niño normal. Y mucho menos ahora que la guerra se ha desatado y muestra su cara más cruda con cada vida que se cobra. De haber asistido a Hogwarts, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Pero cuando tomas decisiones arriesgadas, asumes todas las consecuencias.  
Se revolvió entre las sabanas y reavivó el fuego de la confusión sobre su piel desnuda. El pecado embriagaba el ambiente y la traición tomaba forma de mujer. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Ron les volvió la espalda y se desapareció en el horizonte. Hermione tachaba los días en su calendario de bolsillo y eran aquellas cruces las que les recordaban la lentitud con la que discurría el tiempo. Solamente tres semanas que a Harry le parecían meses, incluso años. Tres semanas en las que la guerra y la soledad le habían llevado a compartir lecho con su mejor amiga.

Harry había salido temprano a darse un baño en las tranquilas aguas del río. Se purificaba la culpa con cada brazada y cada zambullida le aclaraba las ideas. Pensaba en lo injusto que estaba siendo con Ginny y en el derecho que tenia Ron a no dirigirle la palabra jamás. Había prometido cuidar de ella y se había tomado demasiado en serio sus palabras. Regresó a la tienda cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia le rozaron la frente. Entró con sigilo, evitando cualquier ruido o movimiento que pudiera despertar a Hermione. Sin embargo, su cama estaba deshecha y vacía. Se había acomodado en un rincón y trataba de sintonizar en la vieja radio alguna voz conocida que le diera una pista sobre aquellos que había dejado atrás, _sobre Ron_. Harry pudo reconocer la culpabilidad en su mirada y el fuego en su cuerpo desnudo, ligeramente cubierto con una manta de lana. Y antes de que pudiera pestañear, mucho antes de que separara su labios para recordarle que _esto no está bien, Harry, no deberíamos seguir_, Harry se abrió paso con su lengua y trazó con sus dedos el camino hacia la cama. Y aunque ambos coincidían en que dejarse llevar por sus instintos era un error, ninguno de los dos se detenía pues el dolor se hacia mas soportable cuando lo _compartían_.

Cada noche desde que Ron se fue, sentía su respiración ahogada y se imaginaba las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro. Hermione reprimía su sufrimiento y dosificaba sus lamentos porque sabía que Harry pasaba las noches en vela. Quería convencerle –convencerse- de que todo saldría bien y que permanecerían juntos hasta el final. Durante el día se calzaba su disfraz de fortaleza, optimismo y vitalidad, pero por las noches se dejaba atemorizar por sus demonios. Y todo lo que Harry podía hacer por ella era tranquilizarla con sus caricias. Enredaba los dedos entre sus cabellos y la masajeaba a la altura de la nuca. En ocasiones la arropaba con un abrazo hasta que recuperaba la calma y se despedía con un beso en la mejilla cuando la creía dormida. Y en las noches mas frías, compartía con ella el calor de todo su cuerpo.  
Aquella noche guardó el romanticismo para sus fantasías mas ocultas y se lamentó por no haber reparado en ella antes de que Ron se ganara su corazón. Arrinconó sus miradas más sensuales y reprimió los impulsos de sellar sus labios con un beso que la hiciera recuperar la sonrisa. Porque sabía que aunque por el día fuera suya, seguiría llorando cada noche que la distancia se interpusiera entre ella y Ron.

**F I N **

* * *


End file.
